


the hunger in knowing

by wormware



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormware/pseuds/wormware
Summary: Episode 49. Forte searches for something.
Relationships: Forte.EXE | Bass.EXE & Rockman.EXE | Megaman.EXE
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the hunger in knowing

Something in Forte calls him to this place.

He knows that he is empty, only because he now knows what it is to consume, day after day. It remains an unsatisfying practice.

Again, he finds a spot above the noise of activity. Of what he's learned is a "city". He holds out his hand. And he fills himself.

Debris from below, filaments of data that flake off of the buildings and roads. They float up and collect in his palm.

Day after day, he comes here to gather knowledge, but knowledge is not understanding. He hasn't known understanding since meeting Gospel.

There was something that he recognized in the bug-ridden beast. There was hunger and there was power. There was familiarity.

The small blue navi is also familiar, though there is less of the hunger, and little of the power. Forte knows serendipity from the noise of the city, from oh-so-many chance happenings among the insignificant bytes of data down below that they only know to call "destiny".

Meeting the blue navi here and now is not destiny. This too, Forte recognizes: it's an opportunity. Forte does not know himself to squander his opportunities.

The navi doesn't put up a fight; it takes no effort to shut down its consciousness and transport it from the city.

He returns to the island, where they will be undisturbed, and rests the navi on the tablet he awoke on. Something about the navi leaves Forte aching with desire in a way that he cannot name. In a way that he does not understand, yet.

He holds out his hand.

And he fills himself.


End file.
